Hard disk drives generally comprise a self-test diagnostic routine built into the firmware of the hard disk drive. The industry standard Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) specification describes two levels of diagnostic tests that the drive can execute: a short test and an extended test. The short test takes approximately two minutes to complete while the extended test takes approximately one minute for each gigabyte of drive space to complete (in most cases, at least forty-five minutes). Although quicker than the extended test, the short test only detects a drive failure in about 60 to 70 percent of cases while the extended test has an accuracy rate of approximately 95 percent. Thus, the extended test is generally preferred for its accuracy. However, at least because of the time it takes to complete, the extended test is not conducive to a variety of testing circumstances (e.g., when test results are needed in a short period of time, such as in a telephone- or web-based customer service support session). Further, an off-line read scan or attribute data collection process for a hard disk drive (e.g., pursuant to the Self-Monitoring, Analysis and Reporting Technology (S.M.A.R.T.) specification) is neither as accurate nor provides the level of information as the extended test.